gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Slug 9
Metal Slug 9 or Also Named Metal Slug 9: Ptolemaic Retribution is the 9th installement of the Metal Slug Franchise and the direct sequel to Metal Slug 8. Plot Summary Following the events of Metal Slug 8, the Ptolemaic Army has returned once more for revenge, now this time is serious, the high members Dragunov, Yoshino and Caroline are decided to fight the Regular Army and avenge their foiled plan from Metal Slug 5, Red Goblin reappears to help the Regular Army destroying the Ptolemaic Army and its boss: Ptolemaios once and for all. Soldier Select *Marco Rossi *Eri Kasamoto *Tarma Roving *Fiolina Germi *Nadia Cassel *Trevor Spacey *Ralf Jones *Clark Still *Leona Heidern Missions & Bosses NOTE: The Bosses appears in order of appearance in any missions. Mission 1 (Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) *Ptolemaic MS-Alice † *Union 03 ver.PM **Dragunov † Mission 2 (Washington D.C., U.S.A.) *Pink Zombies † *Odette † & Annette † **Odannette † Mission 3 (Spain) *Jupiter Queen † Mission 4 (The EX Island (Ptolemaic Army's artificial island)) *Yoshino (1st encounter) *Metal Rear EX † Mission 5 (Chile) *Ghost Shiee † Mission 6 (Osaka, Japan) *Yoshino (2nd encounter) *Ptolemaic Giant † *Stone Turtle † Final Mission (Inside Stone Turtle & Destroyed Osaka) *Yoshino † (3rd and last encounter) *Dragunov? **Cyborg-Dragunov † w/Caroline (?) *Ptolemaios † **Normal (1st Form) **Curse (2nd Form) **Evil Spirit Incarnate (Final Form) Transformations *Fat *Zombie P.o.W. & P.o.W. Helpers Note: The characters with different letter are the P.o.W. Helpers *''MS-Alice'' *''Hyakutaro Ichimonji'' *Normal Prisoners *''Rumi Aikawa'' *The President *Madoka Aikawa *''Jin'' *''Red Goblin & Machyna'' *''Vatn'' *Civilians Enemies *Guerrilla **Bazooka **Shielded **Mortar *Guerrilla (Captain) *Sniper *Elite Sniper *Special Force **Biker **Rope **Diver **Engineers *A.P.C. *Commander *Hover Unit *Elite Hover Unit *Flying Tara Ver.P.M. *Girida-O Ver.P.M. *Di-Cokka Ver.P.M. *MH-6 s Ver.P.M. *Sarubia Ver.P.M. *Sarubia II Ver. P.M. *R-Shobu Ver.P.M. *Ptolemaic Slug *Ptolemaic Slug EX *Bradley Ver.P.M. *Augstern *Drones *Squad Leader *Flying Drones *Troopers *Elite Troopers *Hunter Walker *Golden Hunter Walker *Hunter Lord *Golden Hunter Lord *Vanguard (Type-A) *Vanguard *Crab-Tank *Smasher *Invader UFO *Zombies **Man **Woman **Fat Man **Young Man **Scientist **Guerrilla *Tar Man *Tar Man (Red) *Skeleton Tar Man *Hunter *Hunter (Ghost) *Pirate Soldier (Ghost) *Masked Soldiers **Red **Purple **Green *Gunner Unit *MG Unit *Claw Unit Character Art Gallery Heroes MSD - Marco Rossi.png|Marco Rossi File:MSD - Eri Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto File:MSD - Tarma Roving.png|Tarma Roving File:Unit illust 498.png|Fio Germi File:Nadia Cassel MSD.png|Nadia Cassel File:Trevor Spacey MSD.png|Trevor Spacey File:Ralf jones metal slug defense by heidernn-d860zie.png|Ralf Jones Unit illust 485.png|Clark Still Leona Heidern- MSD.png|Leona Heidern Prisoners of War/Allies Unit illust 329.png|MS-Alice File:Hyakutaro.png|Hyakutaro Ichimonji File:P.o.W..png|Prisoner of War File:2b6.png|Rumi Aikawa File:Unit illust 603.png|Rumi Aikawa (Missions 1 and 4) File:President.png|President File:594.png|Madoka Aikawa File:Unit illust 597.png|Madoka Aikawa (Mission 4) File:Unit illust 493.png|Jin Unit illust 285.png|Red Goblin & Machynia Unit illust 360.png|Vatn Normal Enemies File:Story act 078.png|Special Forces File:Believer (soldier).png|Cultists NPCs (Enemies) Unit illust 423.png|Caroline Villains/Bosses Unit illust 323.png|Dragunov Unit illust 394.png|Odette 1523331263697.png|Odette (Full Power) Unit illust 478.png|Annette Odannette.png|Odannette Unit illust 393.png|Yoshino File:Special Yoshino MSA illust.png|Yoshino (Final Battle) Cyborg-Dragunov and Caroline.png|Cyborg-Dragunov File:Story act 031.png|Ptolemaios File:Ptolemaios Curse.png|Ptolemaios (Curse) File:The Evil Spirit Incarnate.png|Evil Spirit Incarnate Trivia *The Ptolemaic Army steal information from Amadeus Syndicate, that can be seen by the creation of Cyborg-Dragunov after remove her brain and skin from her dead body to put them on the combat cyborg they've created basing their ideas from the creation of Robot Morden and Cyborg Allen. *Fio and Clark changes their clothes. *The apparition of Ghost Shiee on Chile and the mission's ambient assembles a legend from that country called "El Caleuche" which is also a phantom pirate ship that appears every midnight on Chiloe. Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playmore Category:Metal Slug Category:T Rated Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:PEGI 18 Category:Sequel Category:Sequels